


In Which Lammy "Goes for It"

by aidyr



Category: Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Speech Disorders, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, but like not that much, lammy has a stutter, like literally nothing but lammy being an awkward lil shit, we stan awkward guitar sheep though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: “Okay… have you… ever liked a g-girl?”Katy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Like, romantically? What brought this on?”The crimson blush painting Lammy’s cheeks continued to intensify, and pitifully, she attempted to cover her face behind her hands. “Just answer the question please…”There you have it. I've written an Um Jammer Lammy fanfiction. Truly this is my peak.
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	In Which Lammy "Goes for It"

“So what’s got you feeling all out of sorts?”

Lammy halted her movements, fingers stilling over the strings of her guitar. She chuckled awkwardly, glancing to the side, so as to hide her sheepish (pun intended) expression from Katy.

“W-was I that obvious?” She asked with a stutter. She tapped her fingers against her instrument in a nervous rhythm, she tended to fidget when flustered. “Don’t worry abou-out it, it’s dumb.” In addition to fidgeting, her verbal ticking, her stutter, always became more severe whenever she felt particularly worried about something.

“Girl, of course I noticed, you’re an open book.” Katy laid her bass down next to her, seemingly set on postponing band practice in favor of prodding at the cause of Lammy’s anxious behavior. Her fuzzy blue tail swished back and forth behind her, and her ears flicked curiously. “I’m all ears. And don’t say it’s dumb. If it’s bothering you, it’s not dumb.”

“Lots o-of things bother me though…”

“Well… sure, but that doesn’t mean it’s dumb to be bothered.”

“Ma-san would beg to differ,” Lammy spoke with a semi-amused grin. “She said I’d pr-probably die if a baby breathed t-too aggressively in my general direction.” 

“Yeah well…” Katy hesitated, looking mildly miffed at the mention of their drummer’s ever endearing smart-assery. “Ma-san is… well, Ma-san.” The catgirl sighed breathily, “Jokes aside though, seriously, what’s up? You’ve been quieter than normal all practice, and I feel like you’ve been avoiding eye contact. Not to mention you’re ticking more than usual.”

“Er…” Lammy paused, her little tail stood on end, and without a second thought, continued to dance around the question.”W-when am I not avoiding eye c-c-contact though, heh… Cl-ass-assic awkward Lammy… And not like it’s a high bar, when it comes to me and st-stuttering.”

“Lammy.”

“...”

Katy stared incredulously at the self-conscious lamb girl.

Mercy to the poor souls who’re on the receiving end of Katy Kat’s death stares.

Lammy gulped, suddenly feeling her paper thin resolve give way. “O-okay okay! Don’t look at me l-like that…” She gave way to a tired breath and ran her fingers through her candy red hair. She touched her nubby white horns, as she fidgeted with her soft head of hair. “Ugh… so… Katy?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve known eachother… f-for a whi-il-ile, right…?”

“That we have.” Katy gazed at Lammy, who continued to seem ever unsure of herself. This time though, it was difficult not to note the rising blush in her fuzzy orange cheeks. She seemed less anxious and more embarrassed. “What about it?”

“Uh… Well…” She tapped her fingers together. “S-sorry… c-can I ask you a question first…?”

“Shoot.”

“Okay… have you… ever liked a g-girl?”

Katy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Like, romantically? What brought this on?”

The crimson blush painting Lammy’s cheeks continued to intensify, and pitifully, she attempted to cover her face behind her hands. “Just answer the question please…”

“Uh… Well… I’ve never thought about it too much I guess.” Katy admitted. “I think I’d date anyone though if I liked them well enough. I don’t really guess what’s down their pants would matter too much.” She mused on, tapping a clawed finger against her chin in thought. “I don’t have much relationship experience so… I guess I just haven’t had a reason to think about it… but, yeah, why not? Girls are pretty.”

“Oh… c-cool…” Lammy’s face was, at this point, more red than orange.

“Why? Is there a girl who’s caught your eye?” Katy asked with a mischievous smirk. “You have a cruuuuush~?” She teased her favorite little sheep affectionately, poking Lammy with an outstretched finger and offering an amused simper.

“Ah… m-m-maybe…?” Lammy finally admitted.

“Well, I think that’s great!” Katy exclaimed. “Did you think I’d be weirded out that you’re into girls? No offense Lammy,” the feline began with a chuckle, “but the gay energy you radiate is like no other.” She nudged the girl on with a light tap of the elbow. “Yeah though, you should totes go for it. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“Any girl…?” She questioned.

Katy nodded enthusiastically. “Yup. Who wouldn’t want an adorably awkward rockstar gf?” 

Lammy hummed, bemused. She wasn’t entirely convinced.

“Oh what is it now?”

“I… I-I’m just wondering… if _any_ girl w-would be happy with me… Especially the one I’m thinking of… specifically…”

“If she’s got any taste at all, don’t worry,” Katy assured her, “she’ll accept a date invite from you.”

Lammy turned, bashfully looking Katy up and down. Her heart was beating hard against her ribcage and despite her body of fur, she still felt a cold chill shoot up her spine. To hell with her nervousness. “I… O-okay… Here goes nothing I guess…”

Katy tilted her head, unsure what was happening.

Until it clicked, the second Lammy opened her mouth to speak.

For someone such a social butterfly, Katy could be pretty damn dense.

“Katy… I-I… I like you a-a-a lot…” She flushed, “would you… li-like to see a movie or something w-with me…?”

Katy blinked, utterly surprised. “O-oh… wow, I had… no idea.” She shook off her surprise however, “but yeah, sure. I’d love to see a movie with you.”

Lammy startled, a look of sheer and intense shock washed over her. It’d seem she hadn’t expected that answer in the slightest. “Really?” She gaped, stunned. “L-like a d-d-date? With me?”

“Pfft, of course.” Katy giggled. “I just said any lady of taste would be glad to have you, and I’d like to think I’m a lady of taste.”

Lammy shook her head, “But you’re so cool! I’m-I’m a t-total nerd, and my voice… s-speech impedim-ment I mean, won’t it get annoying? A-and you’re so pretty and nice!”

“Aw, thank you.” The catgirl grinned. She felt her own cheeks beginning to heat up at the praise, her tail waved happily about and her heart had skipped a beat or two. “But I think you’re cool and nice and pretty too y’know. You’re cute as a button,” she spoke with utmost genuity. “Also, no, I won’t ever be annoyed by you or your voice, anyone who would be is an asshole and isn’t worth the time of day.”

“I… w-wow… Okay…”

Katy smiled lightly, “well then, now that that’s settled, wanna get back to practice? I’ve had some lyrics rolling around in my head all week and I need to get them down on paper.”

“O-oh! Yeah, sure, sure.” Lammy nodded eagerly and quickly grabbed her guitar.

“And Lammy?”

Lammy hummed in response.

Katy leaned over to press a quick, yet sweet peck to Lammy’s blushing cheek. “I look forward to our date this weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lmao. For those of you who did.
> 
> I like the Parappa franchise a lot, but more than anything, I adore Lammy. She's so adorably awkward, and when I'm not drawing OCs or Splatoon characters, I'm often drawing her. Also she and Katy are hella cute together, what little fanart there is of these two is amazing. Lammy does stutter quite a bit in the game. We're given no reason to believe in the game that her speech is genuinely impaired, but I figured, why not roll with it? Just a lil headcanon of mine.
> 
> I listened to Milkcan's Make it Sweet album and the Jet Set Radio OST while writing this


End file.
